With the advance of electronic technology, various types of display apparatuses have been developed. In particular, display apparatuses such as a television, a Personal Computer (PC), a laptop computer, a tablet PC, a mobile phone, a digital audio player, etc. have been widely used in general household.
Recently, in order to satisfy a user's needs for more updated and diverse functions, even mobile devices such as the tablet PC and the mobile phone are providing a search function in a PC environment.
However, as a search function provided in a PC environment is applied to a mobile environment, usability of users is not considered.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.